


how to save a life

by horeysie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, WHEN I SAY IT'S ANGST IT IS ANGST, but who doesn't love angst right, im still deciding if it will remain one shot or i will convert it into series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horeysie/pseuds/horeysie
Summary: after so many years of hating the whole world, hope now finally found someone she loves more than she hates the world.





	how to save a life

"you're telling me that the only way for them them to be better is for them to merge?" alaric said with such disbelieve in his voice. "we all know what would happened if they merged. one of them will....be gone. caroline." 

the gemini covens is dead, gone, but yet it's still hunting them alive. 

"i know. i know. that's why i brought bonnie here, she'll help." 

but alaric still can't think straight. one of this days there's a big chance that one of his child may take away from him, yet he can't and think of anything to prevent it.

"we won't lose them, alaric. we wont. we'll do everything."

just a few minutes bonnie exited the twins room. "what happened?" caroline and alaric rushed to bonnie.

"it's getting worse, caroline. but i'll do everything, however if it comes to the worse just like what i said earlier the only thing than can save them, or one of them is for lizzie and josie to merge."

both alaric and caroline just nodded, but they're not giving up. they're gonna save the twin. both of them.

"hey jojo."

"i heard them you know." josie weakly said. penelope just fell silent. "i don't want to die penelope, but i can't live without lizzie by my side." josie says as her tears starts to fall down her face. 

"i know..i know love." penelope says as she kissed her lover's forehead.

as days passed the twins' illness just got worse. "josie? what are you doing here? you should be resting," hope said.

"i'm just craving for some skittles. who knows it maybe my last day and i just know that i can't die without satisfying my craving with skittles."

"then you shouldn't eat than..so you wont." hope said and both of them chuckles.

after what happened in josie's birthday the two became close. really close. after so many years of hating the whole world, hope now finally found someone she loves more than she hates the world.

"the merge will happened tomorrow night,, hope. and i don't know if i will win or even i want to win..i mean there's no such thing is winning in this situation, but still i'm grateful, because within my 16 years of age i met you, mg and penelope. thank you hope." josie says. as soon josie turned her back to hope. hope immediately hold josie's both shoulder.

"when my dad and mom died, you know what's one of the last words i said to them? i love you. and yet even after years they died, i still have this thing on me, that i still want to say i love you to them, everyday. imagine the regret i will have if i wouldn't say it you. i love you more than a friend, more than i hate the whole world, josie saltzman." hope said and forced a smile, hope tighten her grip on josie's shoulder so she can't turn around and see hope's teary eyes. "i know it's so selfish of me to say this to you now, because hell your last night may be tomorrow. and yet here i am confusing you with things. but the thing josie..i won't allow it. your last day isn't tomorrow night. your last day in this earth will be, when your teeth is starting to fall apart, when you're already an auntie with lizzie's child, when you and penelope already have your own little satlzman twins because you said to me one time, that's your dream right? that's what you want. josie...your last day in this earth is when you already live your life to the fullest."

"hope..."

"you don't have to say anything, josie. i just..i just want you to rest, for now. i'll be back. okay? and when i return i'll have the cure with me." before josie can say anything hope immediately exited the room.

Hope sighed deeply as she look into the familiar house. the mikaelson mansion. "hope? what are you doing here? are you okay?"

ever since her parents died, hope distant herself to her family. it's actually been like her first visit in new orleans since her dad died. she can't risk it. especially now that there's new addition to the mikaelson family, her cousin. freya and keelin's kid. but now..."aunt freya..i need your help..please help me." hope begged.

"what happened?"

hope begins to tell freya what happened from the monster that made josie and lizzie sick. "it's different you know, i mean they're not gonna merge for them to lead a coven also, bonnie says that even they'll have a vampire blood in their system while merging, it still the same one of them still has to die to save another. so being heretics is out of the table."

freya just nodded. "i will look into my grimoire and ask for vincent help." 

after a few hours freya came back "i think we know what to do." hope can't help but feel relieve. "but we need something that owned by the monster." hope smiled and pulled a bracelet her pocket.

"though it may come in handy." she said and give it to freya.

"and a witch sacrifice...a powerful one." 

hope fell silent..until. "i can be the sacrifice. i mean i'm not just a witch,i am a tribrid."

"no. no hope."

"aunt freya, the merge is tonight. though we know that new orleans is full of powerful witches, but we can't just grab someone and make them the sacrifice. it'll cause a war, we can't afford that now. especially that you got yourself a little one. you and keelin. we already lost so much. aunt freya."

"it might kill you, hope."

"no, aunt freya it might trigger my vampire side. i'm a tribrid remember?" hope said with such assurance in her voice.

"you're the first in your kind hope, we don't know what would happened if you turn into a vampire, you might lose your magic."

"or not. aunt freya. i can do this."

freya sighed deeply. "i'll call vincent to help me with the spell." hope smiled widely.

just few hours later everyone is now ready for the spell. "let's do this now." hope said. freya and vincent started the spell, just a moment later.

"hope?" the twins said.

"hold my hand." hope said to the twins.

the twins immediately hold hope's hand...and it hurts like hell to hope. but instead of screaming, she smiles at josie. "you can do this..we can do this..you'll be safe josie...both of you." hope said and smiled to the twins.

 

\----------------

"freya told me everything hope. how could you do that? triggering your vampire side? you're first of your kind..we don't know what would happened after, there's a chance a you might lose your magi--" 

hope giggled as she used a spell to make josie silent. "but i didn't right?" hope smiled again. suddenly she saw a familiar figure, so she take her spell back. hold josie's both shoulder and turned her around. "go live your life to the fullest." hope said while smiling and pushed josie into penolope. though her smile immediately fades when she turned around and walks away.

the thing is...one of the greatest distance in this world is when you turned your back into someone, because you'll need to travel the world just to face them...again.

**Author's Note:**

> hoppeee you like it!!! comment your thoughts about the story i srsly want to hear slash read it.. and english is not my first language so if i have some grammatical error..im sorry heheheheh :)) have a good day


End file.
